Highschool Affair
by baloona
Summary: Sebuah fic mengenai kehidupan elit dan penuh kejutan dari anak-anak sma yang terlalu famous. Highschool AU. Hunhan-Kray and many more!


HIGHSCHOOL AFFAIR

Starring : exo as main cast

Disclaimer : This story's mine. I'm exo's. exo's sment.

A/N : Semua member exo saya buat menjadi seumuran semua disini. Maaf kalau alurnya terlalu lambat dan penjelasannya kurang deskriptif :( Saya author baru, mohon bantuannya ^^ Enjoy!

_January. Musim baru, semester baru…..dan pacar baru?_

Kediaman Zhang.

Matahari mulai terbit dengan sinarnya yang hangat. Bunyi siulan burung yang menenangkan. Kasur empuk dan selimut yang lembut.

'Hari yang menyenangkan' Lay mengeratkan pelukannya pada guling dan terlelap kembali. Sangat lelap hingga ia tidak menyadari seseorang memasuki kamarnya.

"Tuan muda, Anda harus bangun sekarang," seru Bibi Shim sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Lay.

"Bi… aku masih ngantuk, okay." Lay merenggut, membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Tapi Anda harus sekolah, Tuan." bentak Bibi Shim kepada Lay.

Yeah, walaupun dia hanya seorang pembantu tapi dia adalah kepercayaan Keluarga Zhang. _Lebih baik tegas daripada memanjakan seorang anak, right?_

Lay membeku sejenak dan mencoba memproses informasi tersebut

"What? Aku lupa liburan udah selesai, Bi." Ia langsung berdiri dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

"Oh ya, tolong beresin buku sama baju aku ya,Bi. Please, please, pretty please?" Lay menoleh ke arah sang Bibi dan memohon dengan lucunya.

_Look, siapa yang akan tahan dengan ekspresi memohon seperti itu? Like a lost wet puppy eyes._

"Tentu, Tuan muda." Laypun langsung menerobos pintu kamar mandi. Bibi Shim berdiri lalu membereskan segala kebutuhan Tuannya dengan cepat sebelum Lay selesai.

Kediaman Wu.

"Siapapun, dimana jam _Cartier_-ku?" teriak seorang pria kepada pembantunya. Pria tinggi itu merapihkan dasinya sambil berkaca.

"Ini, Tuan muda." Sang _maid_ itu menyerahkan jamnya dengan tangan gemetaran. Tuan mudanya terlalu tampan. Ia lalu pergi dengan wajah berbinar dan menggumamkan sesuatu seperti "Yeah, aku tidak akan mencuci tanganku hingga bulan depan!"

Dia tidak berlebihan, tidak sama sekali. Jika kau tahu siapa Tuan Muda ini maka kujamin kaupun akan melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kris, cepatlah. Sarapan sudah menunggu, sayang." teriak Eommanya dari luar.

Kris merapihkan bajunya, mengecek penampilannya lagi di cermin, mengambil tas besarnya dan memakai Cartier-nya lalu bergegas menuju dapur.

"Mom, aku buru-buru. Aku pergi, 'kay? _Love you, Mom."_ Ia lalu mencium pipi Eommanya dan lari menuju Ayahnya.

"Aku pergi, Dad." Ayahnya pun menepuk bahu anaknya dengan lembut.

"_Goodluck_, Kris!"

Kris segera menuju ke mobilnya. Ia masuk ke mobil dan meletakkan tasnya dengan hati-hati.

Bagi kalian yang berfikir bahwa Kris adalah anak baik yang selalu membawa buku dan mengerjakan tugas dengan baik…._guys, that's wrong_. Kris adalah satu dari banyak orang yang penting di sekolahnya. Ayahnya memegang saham dibanyak tempat termasuk di sekolah Kris dan Ibunya adalah seorang seniman terkenal.

Ia lahir dengan raut wajah tampan, uang berlimpah, dan segalanya kecuali kepribadian. Ia tidak pernah mengerjakan tugas, selalu berkencan dengan pria dan wanita yang berbeda tiap harinya. Kau tahu apa yang ada didalam tasnya? Buku? Nope. Laptop? Yes.

Kediaman Xiao.

Pagi yang cerah dan tentram. Yeap, untuk semua orang kecuali Keluarga Xiao.

"Xiaolu, cepatlah bergegas! Kau ini benar benar…." teriak Appa-nya yang sedang membereskan segala peralatan makan. Kenapa ia membereskan peralatan makan? No,no. Dia bukan suami yang takut istri atau sebagainya. Eommanya meninggal saat melahirkan Luhan. _Sounds cliché, but that's the truth._

"Sebentar Papa, aku belum memakai sepatuku~" sahut pemuda yang dipanggil Xiaolu tersebut. Ia memoles wajahnya dengan sedikit bedak dan memakai sepatunya.

"Papa, berhentilah marah. Kau jelek jika marah begitu heol. " Luhan lalu duduk di salah satu kursi dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Hft. Papa ga marah, Lu. Habiskan sarapanmu, lalu kita berangkat." Ayahnya menghela napas lalu meminum kopinya dalam satu tegukan.

Ia membereskan tas kerjanya, memastikan semuanya telah terbawa. _Perfectionist._ Luhan menghabiskan pancakes dan susunya dengan cepat, lalu mengecek tasnya kembali, memastikan semuanya telah terbawa. _Perfectionist._ _Dejavu, eoh? 'Like father, like son' selalu berlaku, ya 'kan?_

"Ayo berangkat, 'Pa! Dan rubahlah kebiasaamu. Kau meminum kopi seperti meminum alcohol. " ucap Luhan sambil terkikik geli.

"Okay, Mom. Aku akan berubah." sahut Ayahnya sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Luhan.

_Okay, cukup akan perkenalannya. Dari semua perkenalan itu, tahukah kalian apa persamaan mereka bertiga? Tampan, kaya, sempurna. Sempurna? Tidak juga. Skandal, cinta, seks, gossip adalah kekurangan mereka. Wanna know more? Check it out, babies._

_Good morning, babies. Apakah kalian semua tidur dengan nyenyak semalam? It's January, waktunya untuk kembali sekolah, eum? Kau tahu apa yang lebih menyebalkan dibanding bangun pagi, hari senin, dan highschool? Tidak ada…..kecuali Oh Sehun._

Selamat Datang di SM HIGHSCHOOL. Tempat dimana mayoritas dari orang berada menuntut ilmu. Ini adalah tempat dimana semua orang bersosialisasi, pesta, berteman, dan juga bercinta. Dengan lapangan luas dan fasilitas mewah, ini adalah mimpi semua murid. Suasananya tenang dan damai….. _Oh,no. Aku bohong soal hal yang terakhir._

Tidak, yang dibawah pohon itu tidak sedang berciuman, mereka hanya berbisik saja. Ohya, yang berkumpul itu juga tidak sedang bergosip, y'know. Mereka sedang mendiskusikan pelajaran. Ah~ anak itu tidak membawa alcohol, itu hanya hiasan belaka. _Kau tahu, kau seharusnya tidak mempercayaiku._

Diluar, sekolah ini terlihat sangat megah. Di dalam, sekolah ini sama saja dengan sampah. Seperti wanita anggun berhati busuk, yeah.

"Oh Sehun kembali ke Korea?" "Benarkah? _God, Oh Sehun's back!"_ "Kenapa dia harus kembali?" "Seharusnya dia tetap di NYC dan membusuk saja disana."

Ini sudah bel dan murid-murid masih tetap bergosip. Gosip menyebar dengan cepat di kota kecil seperti Seoul.

"Hey,hey. Ada apa ini?" ucap seorang pemuda sambil menautkan ke pundak salah satu temannya. Tampaknya one of the most famous students sudah datang.

"Kau belum dengar? Sehun kembali, Xing!" sahut salah satu temannya. Ini cukup membingungkan. Lay dan Sehun cukup dekat dan Sehun tidak memberi tahunya sama sekali.

"Dari NYC? _Really?_ Sebentar,okay." ucap Lay sambil memisahkan diri dari gerombolan tersebut.

"And hey, Baekki! _Thanks, for the info_." Teriak Lay kepada pemuda tadi yang dibalas dengan salute oleh Baekhyun. Ia pun segera menelpon sahabatnya. Sehun pulang dan tidak ada cara yang lebih bagus untuk menyambutnya selain party. _Lay loves parties. Me too._

"Hello, Yifan-ge ?"

"Hello,Yixing. Ada apa?"

"Kau bersama Lulu-ge 'kan?"

"Yeap, kita bertemu di gerbang tadi. Matikan telponmu, ayo bicara di kelas saja, Bodoh."

"Tetaplah disitu, Tiang."

Laypun bergegas menuju gerbang dan menemukan kedua sahabatnya ada disana. Didepan limo dengan gadis-gadis freak yang menyebut-nyebut nama mereka. 'Oh, sekarang mereka mulai menyebut namaku. Oh my.' pikir Lay.

Ia pun langsung menerobos kumpulan itu dan langsung menjejalkan kedua sahabatnya itu ke limosine.

"Yixing, apa-apaan? Ayo sekolah, Bodoh!" teriak Kris sambil menepuk kepala Lay dengan cukup keras.

"Tiang, berhentilah menyiksaku~" rengek Lay yang sedang mendekatkan dirinya pada Luhan.

"Lay, berhentilah menjadi orang bodoh." Jawab Kris dengan penuh sarkastisme. Dihadiahi oleh tendangan special dari Yixing dan jitakan cinta dari Luhan.

"Oh,ya. Aku sampai lupa. _Guess what? OH SEHUN IS BACK TO TOWN, BABY_!" teriak Lay dengan penuh semangat dan sangat keras.

"Benarkah?" sahut Kris dan Luhan bersamaan.

"Eung, maka itu….ayo bolos dan party dirumah Sehun, bagaimana?" tawar Lay sambil mengedipkan matanya genit.

"Kau sedikit menjijikan, tapi okay. Ayo bersenang-senang!" sahut Luhan dengan semangat serta senyum yang memiliki banyak arti. Limosine itu melaju dengan eloknya menuju kediaman Oh.

Kediaman Oh.

Tring, tring.

Suara bel rumah Sehun berbunyi keras. Lay sengaja memencetnya berulang-ulang berusaha membuat nada lagu "Itsy-bitsy spider" dari suara bel tersebut.

Cklek.

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan sosok seorang perempuan tua yang agak besar.

"Oh, kalian ternyata. Mari masuk, _Darls_." sapa Mrs. Oh sambil membukakan pintu.

Mereka lalu masuk dan langsung duduk di meja makan bersama Mr. Oh. Mereka lalu bercengkrama dan berbasa-basi sedikit. Tidak ada rasa canggung diantara mereka, sama sekali tidak. Orangtua Sehun menganggap mereka sebagai anaknya sendiri, begitupun sebaliknya.

"….Jadi bisakah kita bertemu Sehun sekarang, Sir?" tanya Lay dengan semangat. Ia sedikit melonjak dari tempat duduknya, membuat Kris melayangkan tatapan tajam padanya.

"Bukannya kami tidak ingin mengobrol denganmu. _But we have party to go, so excuse me, Daddy_." ucap Luhan sambil mengerling lucu kepada Ayah Sehun.

"Okay okay, aku juga ingin berangkat ke kantor. Have fun, kids!"

Ayah Sehun lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka. Mata mereka tetap mengikuti Ayah Sehun sampai…..

"Mhh." Ayah Sehun. Ibu Sehun. Ber-frenchkiss ria di depan pintu dengan bangganya.

Kris langsung menutup mata Lay dan Luhan dan mendorong mereka untuk berbalik kearah kamar Sehun.

"Kalian masih anak kecil." Lay dan Luhan sweatdrop dan memberikan tatapan kita-kan-seumuran-bodoh yang hanya dibalas dengan tatapan acuh tak acuh.

Tok tok tok.

Luhan mengetok pintu kamar Sehun dengan brutalnya. Ia berusaha menutupinya, tapi mereka semua tahu siapa yang paling merindukan Sehun disini. Luhan.

Pintu terbuka. Menampilkan seseorang dengan rambut acak-acakan dan mata yang sembab.

"_Oh my gosh_, Oh Sehun!" Lay berteriak dan langsung memeluk Sehun, begitu juga Luhan dan Kris.

"Hey,hey. Aku hanya pergi sebentar. Kalian ini terlalu berlebihan." ucap Sehun dengan nada bercanda. Ia menghampiri mereka satu persatu.

"Yixing~ jangan menangis aku sudah ada disini kan?" Sehun membersihkan sedikit air mata di pelupuk mata Yixing lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Dasar anak kecil, sudah jangan sedih." Sehun memeluk Yixing erat, melepaskannya dengan lembut sambil menunjukkan eyesmilenya pada Yixing.

Ia melalui Yixing dan berjalan menghampiri Kris.

"Yifan, my bro." Sehun dan Kris mengadu bahu, berpelukan dengan manly tentu saja.

"Bagaimana rasanya menangani uke-uke seperti mereka hm?" tanya Sehun sambil melirik uke-uke tersebut.

"Terlalu menantang, hun." Kris menjawab dengan smirk diwajah tampannya.

Ia berlalu lagi dan menghampiri Luhan.

"Little lu, aku kembali." Sehun memeluk Luhan dengan lembut sambil membisikan sesuatu lalu melepas pelukannya.

"_So, what are we gonna do now?"_

Jadi disinilah mereka, di kamar Sehun. Berpesta kecil-kecilan dengan musik dari stereo milik Sehun dan wine curian. Yap, curian dari kamar anggur Ayahnya. Mereka mengobrol sampai menghabiskan seluruh wine tersebut. Hanya tersisa botol kosong dan Lay tahu apa yang dapat dilakukan dengan botol kosong.

"Aku bosan, ayo bermain _truth or dare_." ucap Lay dengan binar di matanya. Ia membersihkan semua hal yang ada di meja lalu meletakkan botol di tengahnya.

"_Who's in~?"_ ucap Lay sambil memainkan nada bicaranya.

"_I'll always in and you know __that, Y."_ – Luhan

"_Kenapa tidak? Tentu saja aku ikut."_ – Sehun

"_I'm in_." – Kris

_Truth or dare. Permainan yang membosankan bagi beberapa orang. Tapi tidak bagi mereka. Sebentar lagi, segala kebenaran akan terungkap. Sebentar lagi, kita akan menyaksikan hal gila yang dapat mereka perbuat. Jadi…. giliran siapa sekarang? Putar botolnya dan terkejutlah, oops._

A/N : Author's note again, sorreey. Ini baru pengenalan tokoh, jadi konfliknya baru ada di chapter berikutnya. Di chapter dua bakal dijelasin kenapa Sehun itu agak sedikit dibenci. (Spoiler/?) Saya mau minta partisipasinya sedikit. Kalau kalian berkenan buat ngasih truth or dare, boleh banget ^^ Cukup tulis truth or dare dari siapa, buat siapa di review~ ohya disini yang di italic itu narrator sama yang bahasa inggris juga^^ mohon review ya ^^ Kalau yang review banyak saya bisa cepet bikin next chapter :3


End file.
